1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors, which are semiconductor devices for converting an optical image into an electric signal, may be classified into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensors. Image sensors include a light-sensing unit for sensing light, and a logic circuit unit for processing the sensed light into an electric signal to store data. A logic circuit unit of a CMOS image sensor using CMOS technology includes MOS transistors disposed on a semiconductor substrate to correspond to unit pixels, and the MOS transistors sequentially detect outputs of the unit pixels in a switching mode.
Image sensors may include a color filter and a photoelectric conversion film. The color filter separates light according to colors, and the photoelectric conversion film converts light into an electric signal. As such, since the color filter and the photoelectric conversion film are separated from each other, processes for manufacturing an image sensor are complex and since light passes through a plurality of layers, light utilization efficiency is reduced.